<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>禁 止 恶 魔 为 非 作 歹（ by LesleyYum</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273773">禁 止 恶 魔 为 非 作 歹（</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesleyYum/pseuds/LesleyYum'>LesleyYum</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 08:34:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>914</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23273773</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesleyYum/pseuds/LesleyYum</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>小甜饼！<br/>亚兹拉菲尔和克劳利第一次一起住酒店x</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Crowley/Aziraphale</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>禁 止 恶 魔 为 非 作 歹（</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>亚茨和克劳利第一次一起出去旅游住酒店*</p><p>“只剩大床房了。”克劳利皱着眉头，拿起柜台上房卡和两人的证件，走向酒店大堂角落。软绵绵的沙发角上陷着一个同样软绵绵的天使，他正在快乐地吃着克劳利办入住之前给他买的冰激凌。<br/>
“没关系呀克劳利，我可以睡得稍微靠边一点，不会抢你被子或者压到你的！”亚茨吃完冰激凌，心满意足地舔舔嘴角，上面还沾着一朵白白的奶油。<br/>
“Well，eh.”克劳利发出几个意义不明的音节，不置可否地撇撇嘴。<br/>
亚茨一进门，看到软敷敷像棉花糖一样的被褥，直接“噗叽”砸到床上，脸埋在被子里，发出幸福的“呜呜”声。<br/>
亚茨（声音闷闷地从被子里面传出来）：“你快来呀亲爱的！好软啊呜呜我真的好多年没有在床上睡过觉了。”<br/>
克劳利（拼命拖拉亚茨搭在床边的jiojio）：“你赶紧去洗澡啊喂！不要直接扑在床上啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！”<br/>
亚茨不情不愿地坐起来，慢吞吞地脱下外套，解开领结，磨磨唧唧地一层一层解着马甲和衬衣的扣子。由于不想让亚茨“非礼呀——！”的大叫响彻整个酒店，克劳利很费劲地忍住帮他脱衣服的冲动。<br/>
只穿着一层薄衫的亚茨挞叽着拖鞋去浴室了。<br/>
他已经进去了好一会。克劳利百无聊赖地坐在床边等亚兹拉斐尔出来。“要是他答应共浴，不就快多了。我洗完自己这份儿还可以帮他洗。”他颇有些郁闷，伸手拽过放在床另一侧的亚兹的领结玩。<br/>
“浅红豆沙色格纹领结……还有点甜甜的好看是怎么回事。”克劳利把布条放在胸前比了比，正在臭美的时候，浴室门“嗑哒”打开了。<br/>
“你在干什么？”亚茨拉斐尔赤着上半身，下身随便套了条家居服的裤子（嗯当然了也是格纹的），脚上是不怎么合脚的拖鞋，踢踢踏踏地向克劳利小跑过来。<br/>
来不及藏起领结，克劳利慌乱地把甜豆沙色布条塞进袖口。他抬起头，惊诧地把墨镜往下拉一拉：“亚茨拉斐尔？！”<br/>
眼前的亚茨拉斐尔也有些慌乱。他的头发刚刚洗过，乱乱的卷卷的，满头乱七八糟地翘着，湿漉漉地氤氲着水汽。因为被注视而略低着眉眼，看上去很乖。<br/>
颈，肩，锁骨，还有背上，没擦干的水珠滑下来，亮晶晶地闪着光。他整个人带着沐浴露温润的花香，甜甜的，裹挟着浴室里的热气，像刚洗过澡正在甩干毛毛的小羊。<br/>
克劳利愣住了。他不自觉地咽了一下口水。<br/>
亚茨跑到克劳利身边，微微踮脚吻一下他的脸颊，留下恶魔愣在原地，被包裹在清甜的香暖里，受惊的小兔子一样转身跑回浴室吹头发去了。<br/>
克劳利呆了几秒，从床上弹起来追到浴室里去看他。<br/>
亚茨皮肤白皙透亮，浴室暖黄明亮的灯光混着水雾一起打下来，好像在橱窗里刚做好的鲜花蛋糕，又香又甜。<br/>
他吻他的时候，克劳利的脑海里炸开了五颜六色的烟花。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>